big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hear Dan
Hear_Dan 'was a houseguest for Big Brother 13. Biography Big Brother 13 ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 13? Of course i'm excited none of the houseguests don't know what there walking in to, at least I know what i'm walking into. If I wouldn't be excited then I wouldn't have applied in the first place. I'm just so grateful that you would accept me to show how good I am in front of loads of people haha. What are you most looking forward to? The most thing i'm looking forward to is seeing my picture on the wall, but the other things I am excited about is to show people that I can play this game with the problems I have and I can make friends without being weird or crazy but, the one thing I am looking forward to is the host saying i'm the winner of big brother 13. Who would you love to play with? I have a great loyal friend on the roblox community named ImMissBrightside But I don't know if she has applied or has been in pass season because haven't spoken to her in a while and my other close friend Woahitsme because me and her have a good bond and hopefully having her in the house with me would help me when not to open my mouth when something is going down. What twist do you want to see? I wouldn't mind a vet coming in the house because it would give me a challenge to work for the win because i like to work for something, but I would love to see a twist like BOB or duos because having two chances to be safe would be nice and having a duo which I could ride or die with would be great and I wouldn't have to get the one loyal person. These are the main twist I would love to see but whatever you got throw at me because I'm not going to back down from a challenge. Name three things unique about you. I am crazy which can be my downfall. I am ruthless in anything you throw at me because I am not the type of person to back down and I am honest about most things but not to scared to lie to people. Any final words? I do thank you for putting me in season 13 and I won't disappoint you because the other houseguest don't know what's going to entry the house and I want them to underestimate me because gives me a chance to hate people and vote them out and once again thank you for this. Bio Hear was one of the fourteen brand new houseguests chosen to participate in the thirteenth season of Big Brother Longterms, Big Brother 13. Upon entering the game, Hear chose to play a very downlow game. For the first four weeks, he was hidden in the shadows and worked on affiliating certain players like Crybaby alf. Although not notable at first, he began showing his true colors around week 5, scoring his first HOH win. After seeing Bluestaryy (Dawn) manage to control week 4's outcome, he set out to get her evicted this week, with full control as well. He won the POV, discarded and left both Heyitsryan 1 and Dawn on the block. Unfortunately for Hear, Dawn would succeed in flipping the votes and ended up staying. Thus, Ryan was evicted instead. On the second part of week 6's double, he was saved by Drewkillz99 in an attempt of gaining an ally on Drew's part. It wouldn't be until the second part of week 7's double to where Hear would win another HOH. He put up both Drew and Dawn, and ultimately lead to Drew's eviction from the house. This was both beneficial but risky at the same time for Hear, as he got out a threat but also a possible ally. For the final two weeks where everything mattered, Hear set out and won VETO's back to back. Securing himself a spot further each time, as he had little allies to rely on. During the final week of Big Brother 13, Hear successfully won the final HOH, and had the power to evict Delicatlies, a somewhat weak player or NatePierzina, a socially capable threat. He exclaimed he wanted to keep his word to Nate on the final 2 he formed, and instead evicted Deli. This move, in itself, destroyed Hear's chances of winning the season as the jury trusted Nate more and felt more comfortable voting him as the winner. Thus, Hear became the runner-up of Big Brother 13. Host Opinion Hear was an underestimated beast this season. Upon entering the game, he made himself safe without really having to win anything. The house saw him almost as invisible, but still a reasonable choice to keep around. Although his week 5 HOH reign was a bust, it did prove Hear was here to win and capable of winning competitions. This made some players trust him slightly, thus he was able to remain and win the necessary competitions. He began to extremely shine during the final 3 weeks, after winning HOH, POV, and POV all back to back. His downfall? Taking Nate! This was a horrible move and could of easily been avoided. Big Brother is about taking chances! Not giving people a 1,000 R$ check. No hate to Hear, I just feel he threw his game down the toilet for no decent reason near the end, and had the chance to win had he taken the easier pick. Overall, a good player who made a poor choice. Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Note: 1 Dan didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He is the first houseguest to control a week in Big Brother 13. *He and Drewkillz99 share the most vetos in Big Brother 13 with it being 3. *He has the most HOHs for a male being 3. **Ironically he shares most HOHs for Big Brother 13 with Bluestaryy. *He has the most competition wins in Big Brother 13 with 6 in total. *He and NatePierzina are the only houseguests to have never been on the block for voting in Big Brother 13. Category:BB13 Houseguests Category:2nd Place Category:Runner-Up